


Worst Case Scenarios

by happywitch416



Series: Romancing a Red Jenny [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, a little sad, learning to cope with a missing limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: A prompt fill, I could have went tragic. I thought about it, Worst Case Scenarios kinda asks for it. But after saving the world from the evil sky....breach, finding out Solas is going to destroy the world, and all that nonsense, they needed a more day to day worst case scenario. One they could live with.





	Worst Case Scenarios

Sera found Asa in the bathroom, flinging foul curses at the gilt-edged mirror as she struggled to run the shaving blade along the crown of her head. It was specifically made for Qunari, their horns meant the longer blades favored by humans were unwieldy for such delicate work. But she was still unused to using only her left hand. She swore again, blood welling from her skin as she threw the blade into the sink. Sera leaned against the door, torn as to whether she should stay or go. 

Asa's arm was braced against the sink as she stared down at the basin in silence before crumpling to the floor. "Sassy." Sera was there, surrounding her, she was so small but so strong and Asa began to weep. Sera held her until she was done as the snuffles began to subside she grabbed a towel and gently dabbed it along Asa's head. "What's all that then?"

Asa leaned back against the wall, sliding Sera more comfortably into her lap as she stretched out her legs. "I don't know to do this." She shrugged the shoulder above her missing arm, gone to the elbow, flecks of green vining its way up her bicep permanently. "I can't do anything without my arm."

Sera grinned at her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "That's nothing then yeah?"

Asa sighed but a glimmer of a smile emerged. "There aren't Qunari barbers in Orlais, kadan."

Sera grabbed the razor from the sink, deftly wiped it off on the towel. The blade weaved between as she gestured to her own hair. "Worst case scenario you get this."

Asa ran her thumb along Sera's cheek. "It won't look as good on me." Her nostrils flared before she broke into a grin. "But it is better than cutting butts into my hairline where no one else can see them."

Sera cackled. "Innit? Wasted way up there."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not truly happy with how I got Sera's voice in this bit, I am rusty with her. Just means I need to write some more for her and Asa, right?


End file.
